


Let me tell you (I love you)

by eithelx



Series: EXO Horror Fanfic Show 2019 [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Horror Fanfic Show, M/M, dealing with death, ghost - Freeform, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eithelx/pseuds/eithelx
Summary: His converse told stories of how they loved, of how they lived, of how he died.





	Let me tell you (I love you)

**Author's Note:**

> [ EXO HORROR FANFIC SHOW ] 
> 
> Day 1: Ghosts

Baekhyun had bloodshot eyes. His hands were tired and bruised, his nose bled, his legs hurt.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, looking forward to the man that was staring at him. He was mad at that man; He had no right being there. He shouldn’t be, hands on his pant’s pockets and soft smile on his face.

Baekhyun tried to get up and throw another punch at his direction, but his legs were not strong enough to lunge him forward. On his knees he was, staring at the feet of the man that shouldn’t be there. He could still hear his lungs breathing; He could still feel his perfume. And it hurt more than his bleeding hands.

He was mad because he wanted that man to be there, so damn much, but he still shouldn’t be. Baekhyun was angry because he knew that without his help, he wouldn’t go away, that was his job to help the man, but he didn’t have courage to do so.

Kyungsoo stood there, so calm and relaxed. He had accepted that he shouldn’t be there, that he had to go, and that he needed Baekhyun’s help.

“I told you…” Baekhyun said as an unexpected sob hit him. “I told you I wanted to go first” He managed to say, pushing each word out of his mouth with difficulty. He still stared at his feet, the dirty converse, scribbles all over it. He knew it, that he would choose that to take with him. Because that shoe was with him at their confession, at their first kiss, at their graduation, at their first day in their new house, and on the day he died.

Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo would take to heaven whatever reminded him more of himself. All the dates written in liquid paper and ball pen, the mud marks, the never washed shoe. It was disgusting, it held so many memories, so much love.

“I hate you…” Baekhyun whispered, managing to touch the shoes, feeling the energy surrounding them. He shouldn’t be here, but he was, and Baekhyun wanted to make him stay forever.

“No, you don’t” Kyungsoo said in a gentle chuckle, and sat down in front of Baekhyun. “You love me, and that’s why I’m here.” He gently said, raising his hand to touch his lover’s cheek. “You love me, and I love you” —he whispered.

Baekhyun could feel his body shivering, goosebumps everywhere. Kyungsoo was still warm, it was a good sign. Warm souls were ready to leave. It was great, but still, it was painful.

How could he be ready to leave? How could he be ready to leave Baekhyun behind in this stupid mortal world? He shouldn’t be here, as much as he shouldn’t be ready to leave him.

“You pestered me for months, you turn lights on and off, you switch channels and turn the water heater off in the middle of my shower” Baekhyun started to rant to the soul in front of him “You make me recognize you, turn you into a physical manifestation…” He lightly grabs Kyungsoo’s ear, what was supposed to hurt, makes him laugh. “All that, just so you could say goodbye? Just so I can be the one to send you away? After I had told you, I don’t do that anymore?"

Kyungsoo was resting his face on Baekhyun’s hand by this point. His eyes were still shining like the first time they had kissed. Looking at him like that was like reaching the peak of a song that makes you cry, you can try to hold back, but it’s impossible.

They were both in tears by then. Because even though Kyungsoo was ready to move on, it would forever hurt to leave Baekhyun behind.

“I can’t take you with me, Bumble Bee’” Kyungsoo moved his face on the latter’s hand, kissing the palm softly. His messenger had warned him, that turning Baekhyun into his sender was going to be a hard task, but he had to. It meant seeing him one last time, speaking to him one last time, touching him one last time.

“We’ll meet, eventually” Baekhyun whispered, words not making his tears flow less. “You should go before sunrise.” He said while noticing the time on the clock over his nightstand.

“I can wait a little longer.” Kyungsoo looked as well, the time warned them that there was probably less than ten minutes until sunrise. Baekhyun could also feel the day reaching closer to them, he knew Kyungsoo had to go before the first light of sunrise, it was dangerous to be in a physical form after that.

A deep breath, hands on his sides to push him up to a standing position. Kyungsoo observed him quietly from below, as Baekhyun turned his back to him to wipe his tears, as he ignored the pain in his hands and body. Broken glass on the floor wasn’t a problem anymore, soon enough the cuts on his hands and feet were to be healed.

Touched by the skies, Baekhyun was a sender amongst many. A human, special one, to lead lost souls to their passage. Beyond that, he could not interfere. He was supposed to accept the contact of any soul, understand their problem, learn their identity and set them free into the sunrise light.

“The beginning of a new day” Baekhyun said, pulling a book from under his pillow, and from between the pages an old photo. It was him and Kyungsoo, children who didn’t even had all their permanent teeth, dirty faces and smiles brighter than the sun. “The ending of a long night”

It was a chant to be whispered between him and the soul he should lead to heaven.

Kyungsoo was standing in front of him as he turned around, he wasn’t supposed to be here. He wasn’t supposed to be dead. They had a future to look for, together. They were the love of each other’s lives. Baekhyun thought, as they were changing forever vows, that their forever would be much longer than this.

“I will love you, no matter what” Kyungsoo whispered, reaching for Baekhyun’s hand. “If I’m in heaven, or if I come back as little bird on your window” He smiled, between tears that were not corporeal, but still so real. “I will be here” His pointer finger touched his lover’s chest.

“Your fate is not yours, nor is it mine” Baekhyun muttered, trying to hold back his tears. “It is hers, and if she may allow us one day, we will reunite” He said, ignoring the droplets escaping on his reddened cheeks. “The goddess welcomes you in her arms, because you are light”

Baekhyun whispered, book open in his hand, tears staining the old pages filled with scribbles.

His eyes closed, as he touched Kyungsoo’s chest with his open hand.

“I love you” Baekhyun whispered to the breeze.

“I love you more” He heard but no longer felt the touch on his hand.

His eyes were open, and the sunlight touched his room gently. The floor covered in daisies, like the ones Kyungsoo used to tuck behind his ear. He not around any longer, but somehow Baekhyun felt like he would never be gone.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm doing this again...  
This year I made a list with all themes to be written, each one on each day of October!  
You can check it on my twitter *ahem*
> 
> @eithelx


End file.
